new_gwynfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine Verral
Antoine Verral Antoine Verral is an Arkadian soldier and Honour Guard of the Vornair family. Childhood Antoine grew up in the Verral family, a lower-class family that consisted mostly of farmers and fishermen located in the County of Vornair. During his upbringing, he often went fishing along with his father. He found it to be a boring practice, but would be destined to do it anyway, as his father always told him. On the advice of his mother, his father eventually allowed Antoine to go to primary school, and recieve a basic level of education. There, he learned how to write and read, do basic counting, etc.. but was also taught of Arkadia's history. Intrigued by yearly military parades in Vornair's capital, Antoine began to aspire to become a soldier himself. And on the age of 16, he joined the army. During his training and military education, Antoine quickly distinguished himself because of his discipline and strong will. He graduated as top of his group, and was promoted to Sergeant soon after. Continued Career Serving dutifully and loyally, Antoine recieved respect from his peers and superiors, who saw much potential in him. It would not be until the attack on the Noble carriage of Vornair that he was noticed by the ruling nobles. In the incident, a band of raiders and hired mercenaries attempted to storm the carriage of Ferlon Vornair, who was thought could be a valuable hostage. Antoine, who stumbled upon the incident per accident during a routine patrol, quickly intervened. Bravely trying to fend off the attackers, Ferlon noticed his usefulness first hand. After being succesful in stopping the raiders, he was praised upon by Ferlon, who immediattely made him an Honour Guard of the Vornair Noble house. Antoine now continued his faithful duties under the Count, and was often set to guard the estate's gates. He familiriazed himself with his fellow guards, and one of which was Paul Benteau. Protecting Sofia As Sofia grew older, Ferlon well realized that he needed Sofia to follow him up, and thus assigned Antoine as Sofia's personal guard. Originally viewing this as another normal task, Antoine would soon realize this was everything but another 'task'. Confronted with the rather isolationist and 'strange' personality of Sofia, Antoine was surely put up to the test. Sofia occassionally ran off, fleeing in the world of flowers and nature. In the beginning, Sofia utterely refused to accept Antoine into her life, and saw him as just a mindless servant of her father. However, as more time passed, Sofia began to open herself more to him. Antoine's views also changed, as he now began appreciating Sofia more. Spending much time with her as her guard, he began developing something he has tried to push away eversince; Feelings of love. 'Mission to Draga '(server rp starts here!) Day after day, Antoine failed to push away his feelings, resulting in various close calls in bursting open and telling her how he feels. However, he has managed to contain himself so far. This adoration has led him to consider Sofia as his highest priority, and would do anything to insure her safety. Category:Antoine Verral Category:County of Vornair Category:Vornair Category:Kingdom of Arkadia